Mauni
In the beginning, there was the Sand. The Sand stretched from one edge of eternity to the the other, eternally flat and shimmering in heat. For eons and eons, the Sand stretched and shimmered. There was never night, only day. But there was no Sun. The Sand gave its own heat and light. In those days, one like unto a Man arose. He was as one with Sand, being born from it, and wandering its expanses. He controlled the Sand, and would use it to his fancy, shaping objects and things from the Sand. But He who was like unto a Man was not content. For though he shaped the Sand as he willed, he was unable to make his objects like himself; they could not move. The One who was like unto a Man struggled for untold amounts of time to give life onto his creations. But he was not successful. In his loneliness and sorrow, he created no more. He left the Kingdom of creations that he had made, and resumed his wandering. He wandered for many ages, consumed by the sorrow and loneliness that he felt. And he wandered and wandered, until, by chance or by fate, he came upon a tree. Now He was was like unto a Man knew all the places of the endless desert as he knew himself. Likewise, He knew all of his creations, and this place, and this tree, were unfamiliar to him. Stopping in wonder, He who was like unto a Man examined this new and unfamiliar creation. He who was like unto a Man gazed with wonder upon the Tree for, unlike all of his creations, the Tree was alive. With wonderment, He who was like unto a Man made his camp in the shade of the tree for many ages, and grew closer and closer to it. He named it Elintregah, by which he meant 'Tree that is of Life'. For he himself he took the name Linmunwe, by which he meant 'Man that is of Life'. Now Linmunwe lived in the shade of Elintrgah peaceably for many many years, but after a time he was still lonely for true companionship. He sought someone with whom to speak. In his curiosity, Linmunwe studied Elintrgah and began to create in its image, until such a time that he no longer lived a desert, but rather a forest of unliving trees, centered around Elintrgah. But Linmunwe, as before, was unsatisfied with his creations and sought the knowledge of life, so as to impart it unto his creations. In the throws of his loneliness, Linmunwe shaped himself an axe, naming it it Elgucuthal or 'Curiosity of Life'. Taking Elgucuthal, Linmunwe cut down Elintrgah seeking the knowledge of Life. After many a mighty stroke, Elintregah fell; but Linmunwe learned nothing of the secret of life. Looking upon the the stump of Elintregah, Linmunwe shed tears. He had destroyed the only other '' ''living thing He had ever found, and had left himself lonelier than ever before. In the throws of his sorrow, Linmunwe renamed himself Khurgu, which he took to mean 'Man of death'. Spent from his sorrow, Khurgu slept, and for the first time in all of Time, night fell. In the first night, the tears which had fallen upon the stump of Elintregah fell into the ground and found their way unto the roots of Elintregah. This water, the first of all Time, fed the roots of the fallen tree, and by their power did the tree begin to regrow. But Elintregah did not regrow into the shape of a tree. No, the power of the first water was not that great. Instead Elintrgah grew into a new form, and in the long night became like unto Linmunwe's form, and yet unlike. Upon his awakening, Khurgu returned to the site of Elintrgah to look upon his sin. But, coming upon the site of his Fall, he saw that the tree was no longer as it was, but rather had assumed the form of one like unto him, but different. In his wonderment, Khurgu fell upon his knees crying aloud 'What is this that has grown in such beauty, to redeem one such as I who has done great wrong?" And the tree, for the first time in all of Time, answered him. "Khurgu! it is I Elintregah whom you loved, and who also loved you. It was your tears that brought me this new form, your tears that gave me Life. Now take Elgucuthal and cut me free, so that I may be with you." And in his wonderment, Khurgu cut her free from her stump, and she did not die. Instead, they lay together, creating the race of men from themselves. And Khurgu, knowing that the secret of life is 'the body's water, shaped the world around him into that which we know today. But Khurgu did not want to forget the Sand, and he took a great part of it and shaped it into a Orb, and placed it in the Sky to Illuminate his Creation. It is this Orb that we call the Sun. "This shall be Mauni." declared Khurgu "He will guide us in our paths" The two lovers sat under the sun. -The Creation of Time Mauni the All Father